Ladrones en el tiempo
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Los Winchester estan de caceria tras unos espiritus que se dedican a robar. ¿Que pasara cuando los fantasmas piensen que son los mas indicados para que hagan sus robos? ¿Y si les da por ponerse cariñosos? ¿Acabaran en la carcel o en la cama?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Atentos porque solo lo pondre en este cap y es valido para el resto del fic, que no me gusta repetirme. Supernatural no me pertenece, ni la idea, ni la serie, ni los personajes, ni los actores, ni nada de nada. Estaria forrada si asi fuera y desde luego tendria a esos dos aqui conmigo, a salvo y ligeritos de ropa. Este fic se hizo sin animo de lucro, solo es que me aburria. Es Wincest, asi que al que no le guste el genero, por ahi esta la puerta y no te des con ella en el culo al salir. Al que le guste, bienvenido y que lo disfrutes!! **

**Capitulo 1.**

Oklahoma. Dean Winchester dio otra vuelta a la manzana, comprobando que no hubiera carteles de "Se busca" con su foto o con la de Sam. Habían tenido que salir a toda prisa de Milwaukee por culpa de Henricksen. Solo esperaba que tardara en encontrar su rastro o no podrían seguir haciendo su trabajo. Rechino los dientes al recordar al agente del FBI y las ofensivas palabras que había utilizado para hablar de su padre. Si no hubiese sido por la situación en la que se encontraba y que Sam estaba con él en el banco, hubiera salido solo para darle una paliza a aquel tipo. Pero era lo que Henricksen buscaba y Dean fue lo bastante listo como para no caer en la trampa.

Volvió al motel donde se alojaba con la cabeza gacha y el cuello de la cazadora levantado, tanto para esconder su rostro como para resguardarse del frio y de la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Al entrar en la habitación lo recibió un golpe de calor, procedente de la estufa, y sonrió de gusto. Se sacudió el agua como si fuera un perro y miro a su hermano, que estaba con los ojos pegados al portátil. Suspiro, desanimado. No podía dejar de pensar que había arrastrado a su hermano en todo ese lio, poniéndolo en peligro, que es justo lo contrario de lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Tenía que proteger a Sam. Como fuera.

Su hermano levanto la vista del ordenador y le sonrió con expresión agobiada, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza al portátil. Dean se sorprendió a sí mismo, respondiendo a la sonrisa de su hermano y quedándose mirándolo embobado. Mirando su cara de concentración mientras investigaba, como sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente mientras leía en la pantalla y como se apartaba el pelo de los ojos cuando un mechón rebelde le caía en la cara. Confuso se dio la vuelta para soltar su chaqueta, diciéndose a si mismo que necesitaba salir mas y que Sam debía cortarse el pelo.

- ¿Hay algo interesante? – le pregunto, mientras cogía una cerveza de la nevera.

- Me temo que sí. El FBI no ha perdido el tiempo. Ha emitido órdenes de busca y captura para ti. – Dean dio un sorbo a su cerveza, tranquilo. Esa información ya se la esperaba.

- ¿Y tú? – Sam hizo un mohín.

- A mí me ponen de cómplice, pero por la fuga. No creo que estén seguros de que estuviera dentro del banco. – Dean suspiro aliviado.

- Mejor. Así al menos uno de nosotros podrá salir. – Sam arqueo las cejas. – Bueno… aparte de eso… ¿hay algo interesante? – el pequeño suspiro. Era imposible conseguir que su hermano dejara de trabajar una temporada para poder esconderse mejor, hasta que se calmaran las cosas. El encierro y la inactividad eran los peores enemigos de Dean Winchester. Intentar encerrarlo era como encerrar a un tigre salvaje.

- Bobby me ha comentado algo sobre unos espíritus en Louisiana. Se han producido varios robos perpetrados por distintas parejas que, una vez realizados los robos y la policía los ha atrapado, han dicho no recordar nada del asunto. – como Dean le miraba con cara de "¿Y qué?", Sam prosiguió. – Ha pasado cuatro veces en los últimos dos meses. Cuatro parejas distintas, sin antecedentes de ninguna clase que de repente les ha dado por robar y luego no recuerdan lo que hicieron ni porque.

- Uhm… ¿espíritus ladrones que quieren seguir robando después de muertos? Un poco rarito, ¿no?

- Puede… pienso que es interesante. Pero si quieres que nos quedemos aquí, sin hacer nada… - Dean dio un respingo y se termino la cerveza. ¿Quedarse? ¿Ahí aburrido?

- No. Iremos a investigar. Solo por si acaso. ¿Louisiana?

- Louisiana.

Louisina. Los dos Winchester estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza mientras discutían sobre el caso. Dean lanzaba dardos a una diana y Sam estaba con los ojos pegados a su portátil.

- Este caso apesta, tío. No tenemos ni una pista. – mascullo el mayor lanzando un dardo que dio muy cerca del centro. Sam levanto la vista de la pantalla para replicar algo. Pero Dean escogió ese momento para sacarse la cazadora y quedarse solo con una camiseta de mangas cortas.

Sam siguió con la mirada como cogía otro dardo y estirar el brazo para lanzarlo con infalible puntería. Los músculos de su brazo se hicieron más visibles con el movimiento y a Sam se le seco la boca. Dean se volvió para coger su cerveza y sonrió divertido.

- ¿Has visto? ¡En todo el centro! – exclamo alegre, señalando a la diana. Sam parpadeo confuso y compuso una sonrisa insegura.

- Si. Genial… oye… creo que si tenemos una pista. – Dean arqueo las cejas y se acerco, consiguiendo que a Sam le diera un extraño vuelco el estomago.

- ¿Uh? ¿Cuál?

- Según los informes policiales, a todas las parejas las detuvieron en el mismo punto de una carretera secundaria cerca de Bienville Parish.

- Uhm… habrá que investigar eso. – Dean se estiro, subiendo los brazos y crujiéndose los nudillos. Su camiseta se le pego aun mas al pecho y se le subió unos centímetros, dejando bien a la vista su estomago. Sam volvió a parpadear.

- Er… tío… ¿Cuánto hace que tienes esa camiseta? – su hermano lo miro extrañado por el cambio tan brusco de conversación.

- No se… un siglo… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Viene a que te queda pequeña. Deberías comprarte algo de ropa nueva. – Dean se tiro de la camiseta y se la miro.

- ¡Que va, tío! Pero si ni está rota ni nada. Y no me esta pequeña. ¿No estarás insinuando que he engordado? – pregunto, levantadose la camiseta y mirándose el estomago. Sam miro los bien formados abdominales de su hermano y enseguida desvió la vista, poniéndose a recoger y guardar el portátil. Inexplicablemente se había sentido incomodo.

- Si. Estas enorme.

- Capullo.

- Imbécil. Esta vieja y demasiado pegada. – Dean sonrió.

- A las chicas les gusta. – Sam bufo.

- Queda cutre. Eso no le gusta a nadie. Vamos a comprarte algo decente y luego a investigar lo de esa carretera. – Sam salió del bar. Dean lo seguía aun mirándose la camiseta. Para él era perfecta. Cómoda y simple. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano con la dichosa camiseta?

- Luego dirás que yo soy el mandón… - refunfuño detras de él.

Los chicos entraron en una tiendecita de ropa masculina. Dean gruño al ver la ropa que ahí vendían. Todo camisas de vestir, pantalones de pinza, chaquetas… todo muy pijo para su gusto. Ahí no había nada que él pudiera usar para las cacerías. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su hermano? ¿Estaría poseído y el no se había enterado? Sam empezó a mirar camisas. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia su hermano.

- ¡Ey, Sam! – le susurro. - ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer! – pero su hermano paso de él y siguió mirando ropa. Dean volvió a gruñir. - ¡Sam! ¡Esta ropa apesta, tío! Es todo demasiado pijo… - resoplo, estremeciéndose. Sam soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa? Te podías vestir bien, para variar…

- Me has traído aquí para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Perra…

- Tarado… - Sam sonrió y tiro de la manga de la cazadora de su hermano. – Vamos… la ropa normal esta en el otro pasillo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

A ver... una aclaracion, por si las moscas, aunque no creo que os haga falta... lo que esta "" son los pensamientos. Lo demas, no.

**Capitulo 2.**

- Tío… esto es rarísimo. – Sam se reunió con su hermano en el motel, después de hablar con el sheriff local. – Todas las parejas dejaron de estar poseídas en el mismo sitio.

- ¿Tierra sagrada? – pregunto Dean con la boca llena, después de dar un bocado enorme a su hamburguesa. Sam hizo una mueca de asco. – Perdón. Estoy hambriento. – el pequeño se atraganto con su cerveza al oír eso. El tono que Dean había usado y las palabras empleadas fueron demasiado sugerentes para su gusto. Le habían sonado casi pornográficas. Dean le dio un par de golpes en la espalda. - Sammy, ¿estas bien?

- Si. Se me ha ido para otro sitio. Y contestando a la pregunta de antes, no. No es tierra sagrada. No ha habido ninguna iglesia ni nada parecido en esa zona.

- Se nos escapa algo…

- Ya. ¿Pero qué?

- No sé, tío. Algo de la historia local, alguna leyenda urbana, muertes violentas… algo. Estamos seguros de que son posesiones… pero no son demonios. Tienen que ser fantasmas…

- Uhm… los hacen robar… - Sam se quedo pensativo un rato, antes de ponerse a teclear en su portátil como un poseso. Dean sonrió al verle así. Cuando su hermano dejaba salir su vena friki era de lo mas adorable… Dean frunció el ceño. ¿El había pensado que su hermano era adorable? Ugh… - Tío… no te lo vas a creer…

- ¿Qué has encontrado? – pregunto Dean, tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos sobre su hermano.

- No sé cómo no hemos caído antes… ¿Qué famosos ladrones de los años treinta murieron tiroteados en esa misma carretera? – Dean lo miro sin comprender. – Bonnie y Clyde. – el mayor parpadeo.

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! – Sam negó en silencio. – Buff… ¿y que quieren? ¿Volver a robar otra vez? ¡Es ridículo!

- No lo es. Son espíritus y solo hacen lo que quieren. Poseen a las parejas, las obligan a robar y cuando llegan al punto de la carretera en que murieron, los liberan. Aunque no entiendo la razón por que lo hacen. Tal vez haya algo ahí que les debilita o yo que se…

- Bueno… si son realmente fantasmas, ya sabemos que hacer. Deshacernos de sus restos. ¿Dice ahí donde están enterrados?

- Yeah. Bonnie Parker está enterrada en Dallas, en el Crow Hill Memorial Park. Y Clyde Barrow en el Cementerio de Western Heights.

- Bien… iremos primero por el tío. Está más cerca. Luego iremos a Dallas a por ella.

Encontrar el cementerio donde estaba enterrado Clyde fue fácil. No tanto encontrar su tumba, ya que estaba semi oculta entre la maleza. Luego vino el tedioso trabajo de desenterrar el ataúd, cubrir los huesos con sal de roca y gasolina y prenderle fuego. Los dos chicos acabaron cubiertos de tierra y barro . Dean hizo un chiste a costa de Sam, y este iba a replicarle cuando sintió un frio glacial en todo su cuerpo que le dejo sin habla. Era la sensación más desagradable que jamás hubiera sentido. Intento moverse para hacerle al menos alguna señal a su hermano que le hiciera entender que le pasaba algo raro, pero no pudo. Algo le impedía moverse. Es más, ese algo le estaba controlando.

- "Mejor dejas de intentarlo, niño." – oyó una voz de mujer en su cerebro. – "Ahora yo te controlo."

- "¿Quién eres?" – pregunto Sam, mentalmente a la voz. Esta se rio con una risa que le hubiera puesto los vellos de punta, si tuviera control de su cuerpo.

- "Ya lo sabrás" – Sam vio con espanto, como el fantasma de un hombre se acercaba a su hermano por la espalda. Intento avisarle, pero no podía hablar ni moverse a voluntad. Sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y se movían para hablar.

- Clyde… - dijo su voz, sin que él quisiera. El fantasma y Dean lo miraron a la vez, un segundo antes de que el fantasma se introdujera en el cuerpo de su hermano y lo poseyera. La cara de Dean se contrajo de dolor durante un instante, resistiéndose a la posesión. Luego sonrió de manera retorcida. Sam no recordaba haber visto jamás esa mueca en el rostro de su hermano, le hacía parecer un sicópata.

- Bonnie… menuda elección has hecho esta vez. – hasta la voz de Dean sonaba diferente. Sam se estremeció interiormente. ¿Bonnie y Clyde les habían poseído? ¿No se suponía que solo lo hacían con parejas? ¿De chico y chica? ¿Por qué entonces los habían poseído a ellos? No tenía sentido

- Ya sabes lo romántica que soy… - su voz sonó demasiado sugerente y extraña para él. Como una octava más baja. El menor de los Winchester estaba alucinando. Imagino que su hermano estaría igual de alucinado con el tema.

- Son hermanos, Bonnie.

- Son más que eso, amor. – Sam vio como se acercaba a su hermano y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sabía lo que la fantasma de Bonnie quería, lo que iba a hacer y estaba espantado con la idea.

- "¡¡PARA!!" – grito en su mente. Pero solo le respondió la risa de la chica. Dean/Clyde también se le acerco con esa sonrisa retorcida que estaba empezando a detestar. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Los ojos de Dean, normalmente de un verde brillante, ahora estaban oscurecidos, casi negros.

- ¿Mas que hermanos? Vaya par de pervertidos… pero este… - dijo Clyde/Dean señalándose a si mismo - …este, está bien preparado. Es increíble la de cosas que sabe hacer. Sera un ladrón estupendo. Mejor dicho, yo le hare un ladrón excelente. Tiene muchas cualidades…

- Este también… uhm… ¿para que han preparado a estos chicos? – Clyde/Dean le sujeto la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué mas da eso, cariño? Lo único que cuenta es que ahora tenemos un cuerpo para usar… y te he echado de menos, nena…

- Y yo a ti, mi amor. – sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a milímetros. Toda la mente de Sam chillaba en plan histérico que parara, pero Bonnie no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Asqueado, noto los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

- "¡¡No, no, no, no, no, no!! ¡¡Esto no está pasando!! ¡No estoy besando a mi hermano, no estoy besando a mi hermano! ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Dean me va a matar después!! Me matara solo para librarse de la vergüenza." – y mientras Sam desvariaba mentalmente, Bonnie y Clyde seguían besándose cada vez mas ardientemente, hasta que las manos del ladrón se aferraron al trasero de Sam, al cual ya le iba a dar un infarto en ese momento, y su lengua se colaba descaradamente en su boca. Curiosamente a Sam eso no le resulto tan desagradable como esperaba. Pensaba que le darían arcadas o algo similar, pero su hermano sabía bien. – "Tal vez sea por esa chocolatina que se comió cuando estábamos en el coche…" – trato de justificarse el pequeño cuando sintió que las ganas de rechazar ese beso le abandonaban. Y de buen grado se hubiera abandonado a ese beso, si no hubiera sentido un ligero movimiento en su entrepierna. El pánico regreso, cuando noto que se estaba empalmando por un beso. ¡Por un beso con su hermano! ¿Hasta que punto tenía ese fantasma control sobre su cuerpo? Y lo que era peor… a Dean le estaba pasando lo mismo…

- ¡¡EY!! ¡¡NO PODEIS ESTAR AQUÍ!! – el vozarrón del guarda de seguridad del cementerio deshizo el hechizo. Sam pudo ver como los ojos de Dean volvían a ser verdes de nuevo y parpadeaban confusos, como si se recuperara de un trance. Sam se volvió para encarar al guarda, aliviado de volver a controlar sus movimientos. - ¡Para eso iros a un motel! ¡Este no es sitio para hacerse carantoñas, niños! – al menor de los Winchester se le subieron todos los colores imaginables.

- Lo… lo… lo sentimos mucho, señor… ya… ya nos íbamos… - tartamudeo, avergonzado. Miro de soslayo a su hermano, que parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa. ¡Dios… que camino mas largo les esperaba!

Y bien largo que fue, porque ninguno de los dos abrió la boca hasta que llegaron al motel. Para absolutamente nada. Ni se miraron a la cara, de tan avergonzados que se sentían. A Sam eso ya le estaba resultando de lo mas incomodo. Hubiera preferido un estallido de Dean, unas cuantas maldiciones… algo… pero su hermano estaba callado como una tumba. Y eso no era bueno. La tormenta iba a empezar en la habitación… pero lo que no sabía el pequeño era cuando estallaría…

Dean entro tenso a la habitación. Arrojo su chaqueta a una silla y mascullo un "Voy a ducharme" antes de meterse en el baño y dejar a un Sam que no sabía dónde meterse él para desaparecer. Se acerco al lavabo y cogió su cepillo de dientes. Echo un buen montón de pasta de dientes en él y empezó a lavarse. Tenía que quitarse ese sabor de la boca… a cualquier precio… Aun tenía el sabor de Sam en su boca… Se enjuago varias veces y después se puso a hacer gárgaras con el elixir. Nada… aun seguía sintiéndolo. Maldijo en voz baja. Se desvistió, pensando que debería quemar esa ropa cuando Sam no le viera. No podía ni verla. Se le había pegado el olor de su hermano en la camiseta 

y aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en sus manos. Entro en la ducha con el agua bien caliente, tanto que incluso se quemo, pero le dio igual. Tenía que quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo. Luego bajo la vista y vio su aun persistente erección. Volvió a maldecir, esta vez algo más fuerte y abrió el agua fría a tope. Ahora se estaba helando, pero por lo menos le bajo la calentura. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? El puto fantasma le había poseído. Y la muy zorra de la otra había poseído a Sam. ¡Y les habían hecho besarse! Pero eso no era lo que mas preocupaba a Dean… no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que les hubieran poseído, como el hecho de que había disfrutado ese beso…

Cuando salió de la ducha, tiritando por el frio, se dio cuenta de que con las dichosas prisas no había cogido ropa. Volvió a maldecir. ¡Joder con la mierda de fantasmas de los cojones! Lo habían trastornado tanto, que ni conseguía acordarse de una cosa tan simple. Se lio una toalla a la cintura y asomo la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta del baño. Miro a todos lados. Sam no parecía estar a la vista. Dio un suspiro y salió casi de puntillas. No quería cruzarse con Sam de esa guisa. En su vida se había avergonzado de que alguien le viera desnudo ni a medio vestir. Su hermano le había visto cientos de veces de esa manera. Y ahora le daba vergüenza que lo viera. ¡Genial! Maldijo una vez más a los fantasmas por ponerle en semejante situación. Se asomo a la habitación, donde tenía su mochila con la ropa. Sam tampoco estaba ahí. Tal vez estaba en la cocina, pensó el mayor. Cogió ropa de la mochila y se sentó en su cama para vestirse. Nada del otro mundo, hoy no iban a salir más. Solo unos calzoncillos limpios y una camiseta.

- Uh… perdona… - Dean levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver como Sam salía azorado del dormitorio. Mascullo un taco por lo bajo y termino de vestirse, antes de salir al comedor.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! – como el pequeño no se detenía, lo cogió del brazo, antes de que fuera a esconderse a la cocina, igual que él había hecho antes en el baño. - ¡Joder, para! Tenemos que hablar…

- Er… si… luego…

- No, ahora. Siéntate. – le ordeno, empujándolo hacia una silla. Sam se sentó, mohíno y sin mirarle a los ojos. Dean estaba pasándolo igual de mal que su hermano, pero tenían un caso que resolver y esa situación empezaba a ser ridícula. - Mira, tío, vamos a aclarar esto antes de que se ponga peor. Ninguno de los dos es responsable de lo que ha pasado. Estábamos poseídos por dos fantasmas ninfómanos y no podíamos controlar lo que hacían. ¿Vale? Así que vamos a dejarnos de chorradas y olvidar lo que ha pasado, que hay trabajo.

- Pero, Dean… - el mayor lo silencio con una mirada fulminante.

- Ni peros, ni nada. No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sammy. No hay tiempo para estar esquivándonos, ni sentirnos avergonzados por lo que ha pasado. Somos hermanos, ¿vale? No voy a decir que lo ha ocurrido sea algo normal entre hermanos, pero tampoco es lo mas grave del mundo. Así que vamos a centrarnos en mandar a ese par de hijos de puta a robar al otro mundo y se acabo. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Dean sonrió satisfecho por haber resuelto el problema. Al menos su hermano ya no estaría preocupado con el asunto, y eso era lo único importante. Ya se las arreglaría el con sus propios problemas.

- Vale. Pues empieza intentando averiguar porque demonios esos hijos de puta nos han podido poseer a nosotros, cuando se supone que solo poseen parejas. ¡Ya!

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Conseguir lo que le pidiera Dean era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sam encontró montones de páginas e información sobre los ladrones, su vida y su muerte, pero nada que aclarara el misterio. También descubrió que deshacerse de los restos iba a ser más complicado que profanar un par de tumbas, ya que muchos curiosos se llevaron pelo y enseres personales de los ladrones cuando estos yacían muertos en el coche. Y tratar de encontrar todos esos restos desperdigados por todo el país iba a ser imposible.

Desencantado se puso a pensar en el dilema central : ¿Por qué los habían poseído a ellos? Por mucho que su hermano quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto, a él le preocupaba bastante. Por ahora los fantasmas se habían centrado en parejas y por eso no entendía lo que ocurrió. ¿Tal vez malinterpretaron su amor fraternal con otra clase de sentimientos? Uhm… podía ser, pero tendrían que ser muy retorcidos. O tal vez fuera que supieran que iban tras ellos… aunque era poco probable, ya que no llevaban ni un día en la ciudad. No les había dado tiempo para casi nada.

Sam siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que le volvió el recuerdo del beso. Y se le subieron los colores otra vez, como en el cementerio. Vale que no eran ellos mismos en ese momento. Vale que no querían que pasara ni lo deseaban. Pero Sam no podía recordar un beso igual en su vida. Le gusto demasiado. Los labios de Dean eran suaves, cálidos. Aun podía sentir su calor en los suyos. Y su boca sabía dulce. Sam suspiro. Menudo marrón les había caído encima…

- ¡Eh, tío! ¿No te acuestas? – Dean apareció como convocado en el comedor, dando un susto de muerte a su hermano. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, cara de sueño y la camiseta arrugada, señal inequívoca de que acababa de despertarse. Sam miro su reloj. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

- Perdona… ahora iba. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo con esto. ¿Te he despertado? – el menor trato de no fijarse en lo ajustada que le quedaba también esa camiseta a su hermano y de lo encantador que parecía así medio dormido.

- No. Me desperté por una sirena de la poli y no te vi en tu cama. ¿Aun estas con el caso? – le pregunto, sentándose frente a él, mientras bostezaba. Sam trago en seco. Tendría que ser ilegal tener una voz tan sexy recién levantado. Sam se pateo mentalmente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando eso?

- Er… si, pero no he sacado nada nuevo. Salvo que hay restos de esos dos por medio país, claro.

- ¡Que putada! Tendremos que encontrar otra manera de pararlos. Pero… - Dean cerro de un manotazo el portátil y cogió a su hermano de un brazo, tirando de el hasta levantarlo de la silla. - … ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana seguiremos. Tienes que dormir.

- Pero, Dean…

- Ni Dean, ni leches, Sam. A dormir. – Sam se dejo arrastrar al dormitorio y se metió en su cama. A pesar de sus protestas estaba agotado y se durmió en menos de cinco minutos. Dean suspiro aliviado y cerró los ojos para dormir el también. Ahora que Sam ya estaba en la habitación, el si podría dormir tranquilo. Nunca le había ocurrido antes, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, solo podía dormir bien si sabía que Sam estaba en la cama de al lado.

Dean durmió de puta pena esa noche. Cuando se acostó por segunda vez, paso media noche dándole vueltas al caso. Encima y para rematar el asunto, Sam estuvo soñando dios sabe con que y murmurando incoherencias dormido hasta que amaneció, lo que no ayudo mucho con el insomnio de Dean. En algún momento de la noche, Sam empezó a tener alguna clase de pesadilla horrible. Dean le escucho sollozar en sueños y eso le sentó como una patada en el estomago. Se levanto para ver que le ocurría. Sam apenas se movía pero no dejaba de sollozar. A Dean le recordó cuando eran críos. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le aparto el cabello de la cara mientras le susurraba su nombre y le decía que todo estaba bien. Y como cuando eran críos, funciono. Cuando Sam noto el tacto de la mano de Dean en su rostro, se calmo. El mayor suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Su hermano llevaba meses teniendo pesadillas otra vez. Cuando pensaba que había superado lo de Jessica, apareció el YED para atormentar a su hermano en sueños. Dean deseaba tener a ese demonio bastardo entre sus manos para arrancarle la piel a tiras.

Así paso la noche Dean. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Sam y su mano acariciándole el cabello cada vez que le oía murmurar algo. Al amanecer se levanto, se desperezo y se echo un par de horas en su cama. Cuando despertó aun era temprano y Sam seguía durmiendo, así que se vistió y fue a comprar café y algo de desayunar.

El olor del café recién hecho debió despertar a Sam, porque a los pocos minutos se asomo a la cocina con cara de sueño.

- ¡Ey! ¿Ya estamos despiertos? – le pregunto risueño Dean pasándole uno de los cafés. Sam gruño algo parecido a un gracias, haciendo que su hermano soltara una risita. – Tío… que mal despertar tienes…

- He dormido fatal…

- Ya… lo he notado. Bueno, una ducha y un poco de trabajo y te sentirás como nuevo. – Sam le miro con escepticismo.

- Tendré que llamar a Bobby después. A ver si nos puede echar una mano con este caso. ¿Tu que vas a hacer hoy? – Dean bebió un sorbo de su café, pensativo.

- Creo que voy a darme una vuelta por los archivos policiales, por si encuentro algo sobre la muerte de esos dos y quienes estuvieron implicados. Y de camino, a ver si averiguo que les ha hecho despertar ahora, después de setenta años. Es demasiado tiempo sin hacer un ruido. Algo ha tenido que pasar.

- Uhm… si, supongo. – Sam se levanto de la silla. – Bueno, voy a ducharme y luego llamo a Bobby. – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño, quitándose la camiseta por el camino. Dean parpadeo, mirando la ancha espalda de su hermano. Nunca se había percatado de lo bien formada que estaba… Volvió a parpadear y se tomo de un trago lo que le quedaba de café, quemándose la lengua. El NO había pensado que le gustaba la espalda de su hermano. No. No lo había hecho. Ni tampoco pensaba que aquel trocito de piel entre el cuello de Sam y su hombro le parecía de lo más mordible. No. El no había pensado eso. Jamás.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Sam colgó el teléfono después de estar casi una hora hablando con Bobby sobre los espíritus de los ladrones. Y, por desgracia, el viejo cazador le confirmo lo que el sospechaba. Que quemar los restos de las tumbas no iba a servir de nada, porque aun había muchos restos por ahí desperdigados y podían estar atados a cualquiera de ellos y que no había manera de evitar la posesión de un fantasma. Así que si, estaban jodidos con ese tema. Dean entro a la habitación empapado. Fuera llovía a mares, pero su hermano venia sonriendo a pesar de lo mojado que estaba. Sam sonrió divertido al verlo quitarse la empapada chaqueta de cuero y sacudirse el pelo.

- ¡Tío, esta diluviando! – exclamo Dean yéndose al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Sam desvió la mirada cuando noto que su hermano estaba más apetecible con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo.

- Ya lo veo, ya. ¿Has averiguado algo?

- Si y no. Se quienes estaban en la redada. O al menos una parte de ellos. Aunque el mas implicado era Hamer, un ranger de Texas que estaba retirado y se la tenía jurada. Uhm… ¿y quién mas? ¡Ah, si! Un tal Lee Simmons, del departamento Correccional de Texas, que juro sobre su compañero muerto que no descansaría hasta hacerles pagar. Esos son los más importantes de los que participaron en la muerte de esos dos. Buff… y en cuanto a porque se han despertado ahora… no se… se que han movido su coche del museo donde estaba… pero no creo que sea eso, realmente. Tiene que ser otra cosa… aunque no se que. – Dean salió otra vez al comedor, con unos vaqueros rotos, descalzo, la camiseta que Sam empezaba a odiar en las manos y una toalla en los hombros. Dejo la camiseta en el respaldar de una silla y empezó a secarse el pelo. - ¿Cómo va la investigación de cómo destruirles? – Sam bufo, tratando de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera al pecho de su hermano.

- Mal. Bobby me ha confirmado que no hay muchas opciones, como pensábamos. Si no tenemos los restos, tendremos que inventarnos algo. Y también me ha dicho que no hay nada para protegerse de una posesión fantasmal.

- ¡Estamos jodidos como les dé por nosotros!

- Yep. – Sam miro a su hermano ponerse la camiseta. Dean arqueo las cejas al darse cuenta del escrutinio al que le tenía sometido el pequeño.

- He decidido usarla para dormir, ya que tú piensas que está demasiado vieja para sacarla a la calle. – Sam reprimió una risita.

- Me parece bien, Dean. Aunque sigo pensando que deberías comprarte algo mas de ropa nueva.

- La que tengo me basta para lo que la uso. Además… en las cacerías siempre acabo rompiendo algo… ¿para que gastarnos el dinero en ropa nueva solo para romperla? Es ridículo… - el pequeño iba a replicar cuando volvió a sentir aquella desagradable sensación helada recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- Oh… mierda… - fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir, antes de que el fantasma tomara control de su cuerpo. Dean se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que algo no estaba bien y también fue poseído. Resistió, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Buff… este tío es difícil de controlar, nena. – Sam se noto sonreír burlón, mientras veía a su hermano mirarse en el espejo y cambiarse el peinado. De tenerlo de punta, como siempre, Clyde se lo peino aplastado y con la raya en medio. Al pequeño le dio por pensar que su hermano mataría a ese fantasma solo por el hecho de haberle estropeado el peinado… - Aun así… merece la pena el esfuerzo. – el pequeño tuvo que volver a ver esa horrible mueca en el rostro de su hermano. Se estremeció interiormente. Odiaba esa mueca.

- Bueno… - se oyó que decía, mientras se levantaba. - … no es tan guapo como tu, amor. Pero es soportable de ver.

- "¡Serás perra! ¡Mi hermano es mucho mas guapo que ese estúpido de tu novio!" – protesto Sam mentalmente. Bonnie soltó una risita.

- Ah… ya sabía yo que aquí había gato encerrado… - Clyde/Dean alzo una ceja. – Está defendiendo a su hermano querido… ¿no es tierno? Es un chico muy dulce y está loco por su hermano…

- "Y tu estás loca de atar. Yo no estoy enamorado de mi hermano, zorra."

- Oh… di lo que quieras, dulce. Yo sé lo que sientes… ¿Qué tal si te dejo probar otra vez esos labios que tanto te gustaron? – Bonnie/Sam se acerco hasta quedar apoyado en el pecho de su hermano y le beso levemente en los labios. - ¿No quieres mas, niño? – el fantasma volvió a besar a su compañero, esta vez mas profundamente. Sam noto que esta vez su hermano sabía distinto, un poco mas amargo… aun así no le pareció desagradable. Todo lo contrario. Era incluso mejor que la vez anterior. Dean no cuadraba mucho con lo dulce, por más que le gustaran. El de ahora si era el verdadero sabor de Dean. A cerveza, a alcohol (¿el muy cabron se había ido a beber sin él?), un puntillo amargo, si, pero decididamente delicioso. – Ya sabía yo que si…

- Nena… deja de hablar con el niñato… y centrémonos en lo nuestro, ¿si? – se volvieron a besar, esta vez mas apasionadamente. Las manos de Dean lo agarraban posesivamente por la cintura, bajándolas despacio hacia su trasero. Sam estaba empezando a pensar que ojala tuviera un botón de apagado para no tener que ver lo que esos dos fantasmas estaban haciendo con sus cuerpos. Y encima le estaba gustando. Le gustaba sentir las manos de Dean en su cuerpo y le gustaba que le besara así… pero ese no era Dean… era Clyde… y le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Su hermano no era tan brusco. Lo había visto tratar a chicas en muchas ocasiones y no era tan bruto como ese tío. Una de las manos de Dean se separo de su trasero y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. – Mierda… sigue resistiéndose el cabron…

- Contrólale, Clyde. No puede echarte de su cuerpo.

- "¿Qué no? Solo mírame, zorra…" – exclamo la voz de Dean en su cerebro. Sam empezaba a sentir que se perdía algo. La mano de Dean bajo con mucho esfuerzo hasta la mesa del comedor y cogió un salero que Sam había dejado después de comer y se hecho sal encima. - ¡Lárgate de mi cuerpo, hijo de puta! – grito su hermano. - ¡Joder! ¡Odio a los fantasmas! Ahora… sal de mi hermano pequeño, zorra. – Sam noto el miedo de Bonnie. Estaba claro que nunca antes se les habían resistido. Dean puso su sonrisa retorcida y le vació medio salero en la cabeza a Sam. Este respiro aliviado cuando por fin noto que la fantasma le abandonaba. - ¿Sammy? ¿Eres tú? – el pequeño se sacudió la montaña de sal de la cabeza.

- Si… soy yo… y creo que voy a tener que ducharme otra vez… a ver si puedo quitarme toda esta sal del pelo… - Dean arqueo una ceja.

- De nada, ¿eh? – Sam rio.

- Gracias… no seas tan susceptible, tío. Por cierto… ¿Cómo has hecho para resistir a la posesión? Hay que ser muy fuerte mentalmente para eso… y vamos… tu de seso lo justo para hacer zapping… - se burlo el pequeño, ganándose un capón por parte de su hermano.

- ¿Acaso dudabas de la superioridad mental de tu hermano mayor, enano? – Dean se miro en el espejo y torció el gesto. – Además… el capullo ese me estropeo el pelo… y eso si que no lo perdono… - gruño mientras volvía a ponerse el cabello de punta.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Maldita la mala noche que estaba pasando Dean Winchester por culpa de los fantasmas. Consiguió resistirse, si. Y consiguió echar al fantasma de su cuerpo. Pero el esfuerzo le granjeo una soberbia jaqueca que le dejo fuera de combate durante el resto del día. Empezó con un leve pinchazo en las sienes, poco después de que se libraran de ellos, pero luego empezó a machacarle la cabeza de tal manera que Sam tuvo que ayudarle a echarse en la cama y dejarle completamente a oscuras. El mas leve ruido le molestaba, la luz le hacía daño en los ojos. Noto algo frio en la frente y los ojos y dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

- Joder… - siseo. Sam le había colocado un paño mojado en la frente y se lo estaba pasando con delicadeza por el rostro, lo cual alivio bastante el dolor.

- Shissst. Toma… - le susurro colocando una pastilla en su mano y acercándole un vaso de agua. – Ya verás que cuando haga efecto, te encuentras mejor. – Dean se trago la pastilla con cara de asco y volvió a echarse. Al segundo volvía a tener a su hermano con el paño sobre su cara, refrescándole.

- Podrías avisar antes de ponerme un trapo helado en la cara. Casi me matas del susto. – Sam rio bajito.

- ¿Habrías preferido que te gritara? Además… esto alivia…

- Por ahí te libras, enano… - el pequeño volvió a remojar el paño y lo escurrió bien antes de pasarlo otra vez por el rostro de su hermano, con mucho cuidado. Dean volvió a sisear, pero esta vez de gusto. La enorme mano de Sam se poso en su frente, consiguiendo que el mayor se estremeciera con el contacto.

- Uhm… parece que tienes fiebre… Normal… demasiado esfuerzo para un cerebro tan debilucho. – se burlo Sam. Dean le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, sin fuerzas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, tío! ¿Qué hora es?

- La una de la mañana. – el mayor entrecerró los ojos con esfuerzo y miro a su hermano en la penumbra. Sam seguía refrescándole, con sus ojos fijos en el, brillando preocupados.

- Deberías irte a dormir. Yo estoy bien. – le dijo, finalmente, aunque su mente negaba esa mentira a voz en grito. No quería admitirlo, pero le estaba gustando eso de que Sam le cuidara un poco… El paño bajo hasta su cuello y Dean volvió a estremecerse, no sabía si por lo frio que estaba o porque la mano de Sam le había rozado la piel del cuello como si fuera una caricia. Genial, pensó, ya desvariaba.

- Dean… estás enfermo…

- ¡No estoy enfermo! Solo tengo jaqueca…

- Es lo mismo. Por una vez que te cuide yo, no te vas a morir.

- No necesito que me cuiden… - rezongo, medio avergonzado. Sam volvió a reír bajito.

- Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. No diré que el gran Dean Winchester acabo KO por un dolor de cabeza. – Dean gruño algo y se arrepintió al instante, ya que eso incremento el dolor. – Tío, déjame cuidarte por una vez, ¿vale? Solo hasta que te duermas…

- ¿Y quién cuida de ti mientras? – trato de bromear el mayor. Sam le miro arqueando las cejas.

- Bueno… tú me vigilas mientras yo te cuido. ¿Te vale eso? – Dean cerró los ojos, claudicando. Con lo cabezota que era Sam podrían tirarse toda la noche discutiendo.

- Voy a destrozar a tiros a esos fantasmas hijos de puta… - Sam sonrió. Era lo más parecido a un "si" que conseguiría jamás de su hermano. Le acaricio el cabello sin poder contenerse. – Tío… si te vas a poner mimoso, te mato.

- A callar. Duérmete de una vez. – le contesto riendo el pequeño, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. El mayor volvió a gruñir, pero no protesto mas, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera.

Sam observo a su hermano dormir, por fin. Dean se paso parloteando horas, con la vana esperanza de aburrir al pequeño y que este se fuera a dormir antes. Por lo visto a Dean no le gustaba mucho la idea de que alguien le observara mientras dormía. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Si Dean supiera la de veces que lo había visto así, cuando él no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de sus pesadillas… Se fijo en su rostro relajado, en las pecas que a Dean siempre le fastidiaron de pequeño por considerarlas poco masculinas hasta que se dio cuenta de que a las chicas les encantaban, en esos labios gruesos y tentadores… y a Sam le entraron unas ganas tremendas de probar al verdadero Dean, no al poseído. A ver si besaba igual o si sabía lo mismo. Las ansias de probarlo eran tan fuertes que Sam se inclino sobre su hermano, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca, cuando se arrepintió. ¿Y si Dean se despertaba? Lo molería a palos, eso seguro. Y Sam era pésimo mintiendo a su hermano. Siempre le pillaba. Suspiro sobre los labios de Dean, sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? – el susurro ronco de Dean le sobresalto de tal manera que a Sam casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. ¡Menudo susto!

- Er… - el pequeño seguía en la misma posición que hace un minuto. Se quedo petrificado del mismo susto. - ¿Hacer el que? – se atrevió a preguntar. Oyó como su hermano gruñía.

- Ibas a hacer algo. – respondió el mayor, abriendo los ojos. - ¿Vas o no a hacerlo? – Sam se sonrojo. ¡Su hermano le había pillado totalmente de marrón! Dean sonrió burlón. Sabía lo que Sam había estado a punto de hacer y, al principio iba a pararle, echarle la bronca por nenaza y mandarlo a dormir de una maldita vez, pero luego cambio de idea. Así que prefirió darle un susto y su hermano asustado era tan adorable…

- Dean… no se dé que me hablas… - Sam fue a separarse pero el mayor le retuvo cogiéndole de la camisa.

- Gallina. – Sam bufo.

- Esto es ridículo. Tu no quieres que yo…

- Cobarde. – le volvió a picar el mayor. Sam frunció el ceño enfadado y le beso con rudeza en los labios. Dean sonrió divertido. Que pronto se picaba su hermanito… le dejo besarle durante un par de minutos, antes de hacerse con el control del beso y dar un tirón de él hasta que lo puso en la cama, con el encima. Dean profundizo el beso y su mente se fue a volar bien lejos en el momento en que volvió a probar los labios de Sam. Se pregunto si aun tendría algún resto de la posesión, porque no veía normal ese deseo irrefrenable por besar a su hermano. Pero es que la torpeza con la que Sam le había besado cuando le pico le pareció tan dulce… tanto como la boca que ahora saboreaba.

Pero ahora hasta eso le sabía a poco. Deslizo las manos hasta la camisa de su hermano y la abrió de un tirón, arrancándole los botones. Se deleito pudiendo por fin acariciar el pecho y los abdominales de Sam, tanto ansiaba tocar su piel. Dean ya ni pensaba, solo sentía. Sentía esa piel suave que ardía bajo sus manos expertas. Sentía como su Sammy se derretía con sus besos y sus mordiscos, mientras gemía. Dios… como le ponía oír gemir a su hermano. Lo sintió estremecerse debajo suya y, a pesar del calentón que ya tenía encima, decidió que era suficiente por esa noche. Ya se había quitado la curiosidad que tenia. Sonrió nuevamente antes de separarse y se quito de encima de su hermano. Sam lo miro, parpadeando confuso y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Er… ¿Dean? ¿A que ha…?

- Bueno. – le interrumpió el mayor, antes de que se le ocurriera cuestionarle porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Porque Dean no sabía si tenía una respuesta de verdad para esa pregunta. – Ya que no consigo que te vayas a dormir, ni fingiendo que duermo y pensabas quedarte toda la noche ahí sentado a mi lado, duerme aquí. Así estaremos los dos tranquilos. Tú duermes, yo duermo, todos felices. – acabo la frase con una sonrisa burlona y arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Y para eso tenias que… que… que besarme? – pregunto tartamudeando Sam. Dean rio y deseo volver a besarlo solo por lo inocente que parecía en ese momento su hermano.

- Te recuerdo que eres tu el que me ha besado. – Dean se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. – Duérmete ya, anda. Mañana tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a investigar algo más de esos dos y esta ciudad, a ver si averiguamos como liquidarlos. Ah… como te dé por ponerte cariñoso otra vez… te mato.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

La biblioteca. Los dos Winchester estaban sentados en una de las mesas, hojeando archivos, periódicos viejos y fichas sobre los dos ladrones y todos los implicados en su muerte. La encargada les había traído una caja mas con un montón de papeles viejos, que levanto una nube de polvo cuando la coloco en la mesa, haciendo estornudar a Dean. Sam soltó una risita y su hermano lo regaño con la mirada. El pequeño volvió a sonreír mientras revisaba los documentos que tenía en las manos. A su hermano parecía que le daban alergia las bibliotecas. Su hermano… a Sam se le borro la sonrisa de la cara cuando recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su hermano le había besado… consciente y sin estar poseído… es mas… fue más que un beso, casi se lo come, joder. Y, luego va, el muy cabron y se duerme sin decirle nada ni darle ninguna clase de explicación. A Sam le entraron unas ganas enormes de despertarlo a golpes y exigir su explicación. Una razón medio lógica y coherente de porque demonios le había besado de esa manera. Y luego pensó que mejor no, que Dean le habría dado una paliza después del primer golpe y su hermano mayor tenia la mala costumbre de ganarle siempre en las peleas. Algo que no podía olvidar y que Dean se encargaba siempre de recordarle.

Sam bufo, contrariado. Si tenía en cuenta lo burro que era su hermano a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos… a saber por dónde le salía si le daba por preguntarle sobre el tema. Pero, bueno… Sam estaba aburrido y con instintos suicidas esa mañana…

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm? – murmuro el mayor, sin levantar la vista de un viejo periódico.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dean siguió sin mirarle.

- Ya la estás haciendo, capullo. – Sam suspiro. Mal empezaba…

- Una pregunta personal, tío…

- Dispara. – el pequeño se removió un poco inquieto.

- Lo de anoche… - Dean le fulmino con la mirada. – No me pongas esa cara… sabias que acabaría preguntándote por eso.

- No sé. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que no se te ocurriera abrir la boca para eso, precisamente. – Sam sonrió.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y para que querías que abriera la boca, Dean? – el mayor le dedico una sonrisa torcida, que hizo temblar al pequeño.

- Para… mejor no te lo digo… te sonrojarías como una chica… - Sam parpadeo y soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

- Ok. Eso me pasa por preguntar. Y volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… ¿me vas a decir a que vino lo de anoche?

- Nop. Y el tema que nos ocupa de verdad es más interesante que eso, y más urgente, si no te has dado cuenta. Tenemos dos fantasmas persiguiendo nuestros culos.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo? ¿Por qué? – Dean le miro con su cara de poker.

- Porque no me da la gana. ¿Te vale eso o me invento algo más convincente? Trabajo, Sammy… tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a centrarnos en el trabajo.

- Pero…

- Trabajo, Sammy… trabajo… lee esos malditos informes. – y ahí se acabo la conversación. Sam sabia que por mucho que insistiera Dean le volvería a cortar y no diría ni una palabra del asunto. Así que, con un bufido enfadado, volvió a centrarse en los informes que tenía delante. Odiaba esa actitud de su hermano de "soy el mayor y aquí se hace lo que yo digo" que siempre usaba para cortar las conversaciones.

Un par de horas después, los dos hermanos salieron de la biblioteca con las ideas más o menos igual de confusas que cuando entraron. Dean bufo molesto. Ese caso les estaba dando más problemas de los que hubiera preferido. Sam le había explicado otra manera de atraparlos, pero no era segura. Así que intentarían buscar otra cosa solo por si acaso. Caminaron en silencio por las calles, en dirección al motel, hasta que Dean vio a su hermano pararse frente al escaparate de una joyería. Extrañado, el mayor se acerco a ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

- ¡Ey, princesita! ¿No estarás mirando anillos de compromiso para que te compre uno, verdad? – se burlo Dean. Sam seguía con la vista clavada en un collar de diamantes que refulgían como estrellas.

- Quiero ese… - dijo con voz extraña. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean al oír lo rara que le sonaba la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Sammy? – Sam se volvió hacia él, sonriendo de una manera escalofriante.

- Quiero ese, Clyde. – a Dean no le dio tiempo ni a replicar, cuando fue poseído por el fantasma del ladrón. Maldijo mentalmente al notar como echaba mano de su pistola y sonreía siniestro. ¡Esos cabrones iban a usar sus cuerpos para robar en la joyería!

- Claro, nena. Lo que tú quieras. – ambos entraron con disimulo en el local, que estaba casi vacío. Solo una pareja mirando anillos y un par de dependientes. Había tres cámaras de seguridad, que mosquearon a Dean de mala manera. Clyde/Dean saco el arma y disparo al techo dos veces. - ¡Todos al suelo! ¡Esto es un atraco!

- "¡Que topicazo!" – pensaron a la vez los hermanos. Bonnie/Sam se encamino al mostrador de cristal y lo rompió con la culata de su Beretta. Cogió las joyas a puñados y las echo en la mochila del chico, mientras su compañero vigilaba a los rehenes.

- "¡Tío, las cámaras! ¡Que no te graben las cámaras, joder!" – grito Dean en su mente. Clyde se removió inquieto.

- ¿De que cámaras hablas? – pregunto mirando a todos lados.

- "¿Qué clase de ladrón de mierda eres? ¡Tío, que me persigue todo el FBI! ¡No hagas que me añadan otro robo más! ¡Y menos uno tan cutre!" – gruño Dean, tan fuerte que Clyde se llevo una mano a la cabeza, dolorido.

- ¡Calla de una puta vez! – Bonnie/Sam lo miro extrañado.

- ¡Clyde! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. – gruño. - ¡Date prisa! – Bonnie se dirigió al escaparate, cogió el collar de brillantes y se lo puso.

- Cariño… ¿Cómo me queda? – pregunto el fantasma de la chica, haciendo una postura coqueta, que en el inmenso cuerpo de Sam quedo absolutamente ridícula. La mente de Dean se estaba partiendo de la risa.

- "¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas con mi cuerpo, zorra!" – gruño Sam. Bonnie torció el gesto.

- ¡Que antipático! – a lo lejos se empezaron a oír sirenas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Viene la pasma!

- "¡Mierda!"

Bonnie cogió la mochila y salió corriendo tras su compañero. Este rompió la ventanilla de un coche cercano y lo arranco haciendo un puente.

- ¡Sube, nena! – le grito a su compinche. Bonnie/Sam entro en el coche y cerró la puerta justo cuando el otro pisaba el acelerador a fondo. 

Pronto las sirenas de la policía se empezaron a oír tras de ellos, terriblemente cerca. Dean maldijo nuevamente. Si seguía dejando conducir a ese imbécil, les iban a pillar. Y no tenia ningunas ganas de acabar en chirona por algo que no había hecho. Pero… ¿Cómo recuperar el control de su cuerpo sin acabar otra vez con la cabeza a punto de explotar? Piensa rápido, piensa rápido… Había notado que Clyde se agobiaba en seguida, sobre todo si lo presionaban demasiado. Tendría que usar eso a su favor.

- "¡Ey, desgraciado! ¿No puedes conducir más deprisa, inútil? Nos van a pillar porque conduces como el chofer de miss Daisy."

- ¡Cállate! – Bonnie lo miro confusa.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

- ¡No era a ti! – Dean soltó una risita despectiva.

- "¡Tío, eres patético! Hasta ella mantiene la calma mejor que tu." – el mayor de los Winchester sonrió para sus adentros cuando Clyde dio un volantazo a punto de equivocarse de camino. Pronto caería y el podría retomar el control de su cuerpo. Si había algo en lo que Dean era experto era en quemar la sangre a la gente. Tenía 25 años de experiencia con su hermano. – "¿Dónde conseguiste el carnet de conducir? ¿En una tómbola? ¿O es que te lo dieron en beneficencia? Hasta mi hermano conduce mejor…" – las sirenas se acercaban cada vez mas. Unos metros antes de llegar al punto donde los fantasmas murieron tiroteados, Dean noto como Clyde se iba. Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho y piso a fondo, dando un volantazo, dirigiendo el coche hacia el bosque. Bonnie grito de la sorpresa y se desvaneció del cuerpo de Sam cuando el coche empezó a bambolearse a causa del accidentado terreno. Dean metió el coche entre los árboles y lo apago de golpe, haciéndose el silencio. Vieron a la policía pasar de largo y el mayor suspiro aliviado. Se llevo una mano a la cara y se la froto agobiado.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto medio asustado Sam. Dean gruño.

- Estamos más que jodidos.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso... intento de escena de sexo... no apto para menores...

**Capitulo 7.**

Los chicos abandonaron el coche y el botín en el bosque y se internaron en el, tratando de cubrir su rastro. Casi anochecía cuando encontraron un granero abandonado. Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver el viejo edificio, porque hacia media hora que llovía sin parar y se estaban calando hasta los huesos.

- Esto apesta… - gruño Dean, observando el interior del edificio. Aun quedaban montones de paja, herramientas ya inservibles y toneladas de polvo y telarañas. Parecía el escenario de una película de terror de serie B. – Espero que aquí no haya ningún espíritu.

- Pues como no sea el fantasma de una vaca, no sé yo… - comento Sam, sacando su móvil y marcando un número. - ¿Bobby? Soy Sam. Si, veras… es que hemos tenido un problemilla con los fantasmas y… ¿QUE? – ante el grito de espanto de su hermano, Dean se puso tenso. - ¿Qué salimos en las noticias? ¿Por el robo? ¿Qué sale la huida también?

- No jodas… - murmuro Dean, sentándose en un montón de paja.

- Uh… Bobby… tenemos que salir de esta ciudad y ya. No, no. Estamos escondidos en las afueras pero el coche y nuestras cosas están en el motel. Si… si… si nos hicieras el favor… ¿cuatro horas? Genial. Gracias, Bobby. Te debemos otra. – Sam cerró su móvil. Vio a su hermano levantarse del montón de paja en el que se había sentado y quitarse la cazadora empapada para ponerla a escurrir en una tabla suelta de la pared. Dean se miro la camiseta igualmente mojada y tras encogerse de hombros, se la quito también. El pequeño parpadeo, mirando el pecho desnudo de su hermano, mientras se guardaba el móvil en la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Bobby? – pregunto Dean, volviendo a sentarse en el montón de paja.

- Er… que somos las estrellas de "El ranking de los mas buscados" por nuestra fuga. – el mayor soltó una risita. – Y que se reunirá con nosotros a las afueras en cuatro horas, cuando recupere nuestras cosas.

- ¡Genial! ¡Bobby es grande! – Dean vio un reflejo brillante en la camisa de Sam por el rabillo del ojo. Lo miro fijamente, frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír con burla. – Oye, Sammy… los brillantes hacen juego con tus ojos. – Sam parpadeo confuso hasta que recordó el dichoso collar de Bonnie. Dean se carcajeo bien a gusto cuando Sam intento en vano abrir el minúsculo cierre del collar. Casi se cae de donde estaba sentado de tanto reírse.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Deja de reírte, joder! No puedo abrir esto. – el mayor trato de calmarse y palmeo el suelo frente a él.

- Anda, ven. Siéntate aquí, que te lo quite. – Sam hizo un mohín.

- El suelo está sucio.

- Tu también. No va a haber mucha diferencia, créeme. Además, si estas de pie, no podre llegar bien. No seas nenaza y siéntate. – el pequeño volvió a hacer otro mohín. – Y quítate esa chaqueta mojada. Lo que nos faltaba ahora es que te refriaras o algo. – Sam refunfuño ante el tono autoritario de su hermano, pero se quito la chaqueta colgándola cerca de la de Dean. Luego se sentó en el suelo, delante de el, entre sus piernas y dándole la espalda. De repente aquello no le pareció muy seguro… No sabía porque pero a Sam eso de darle la espalda a su hermano y quedarse un poco a su merced empezaba a parecerle mala idea. Desde aquella noche. Aun así se quedo sentado en el suelo, a la espera.

Dean sonrió malicioso y se lamio los labios. Pero que confiado podía llegar a ser su hermanito… decidió que iba a aprovecharse un poco de la ingenuidad de Sam. Hacía bastante tiempo que llevaba pensando en su hermano como no debiera. En los últimos meses lucho, peleo y se rebelo contra lo que sentía por él. Pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando tuvo lugar la primera posesión y el primer beso, allí en el cementerio, dejo de pelear definitivamente y se rindió a la evidencia. Le gustaba su hermano. Pero no pensó ni por un segundo que Sam le pudiera corresponder. Imposible. El se sentía como un bicho raro por lo que le estaba ocurriendo con su hermano. Hasta que la otra noche pillo a Sam a punto de besarle. Casi se pone a gritar de alegría. ¡Ey, si hay que ser un bicho raro, mejor serlo en compañía! Así que, después de todo lo ocurrido y aunque no era el mejor momento para ello, Dean tenía pensado aprovecharse un poco de la situación en la que estaban.

Cogió con cuidado el collar, a la vez que apartaba el pelo de su hermano, aprovechando para acariciárselo. Sam se estremeció.

- Tío, tendrías que cortarte un poco este nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo. Ya lo tienes muy largo. – comento Dean, sonriendo burlón sin dejar de acariciarlo. Sam bufo.

- Pues si tan poco te gusta, deja de toqueteármelo. ¡Y quítame el collar de una vez!

- Ah… ¿Te molesta que lo haga? – el pequeño gruño.

- No estoy diciendo eso.

- Ya decía yo. – Dean dejo el pelo tranquilo y toco el cuello de la camisa. – Tienes la camisa mojada. – dijo de repente.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre lo mal que nos vendría ahora que te enfermaras? – metió las manos dentro de la camisa y le acaricio los hombros. A Sam se le puso la carne de gallina. - ¿Ves? Estas helado, cabron. ¡Quítate la camisa y ponla a secar! – Sam se encaro a su hermano.

- No voy a resfriarme porque la camisa este un poco húmeda.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza que te vea sin camisa? – pregunto el mayor con retintín. – No seas nena. Te he visto mil veces así. – como el pequeño no se movía, añadió. – Si necesitas ayuda, te la puedo quitar yo… - Sam se puso de pie de un salto y fue a colgar la camisa junto a su chaqueta, mientras Dean se reía a carcajadas.

- En serio, Dean. No sé si eres el bromista más insoportable del planeta o el pervertido numero uno. – el mayor sonrió.

- Tal vez ambas cosas.

- Genial. Vale, muy gracioso todo. ¿Ahora me harías el inmenso favor de quitarme esto? – pregunto ya mosqueado el pequeño señalando el collar que ahora destacaba aun mas en su pecho desnudo. Dean volvió a lamerse los labios.

- ¿Seguro? Porque te queda realmente bien… - Sam le dio un empujoncito.

- ¡Déjate de chorradas! – Dean se afano con el cierre del colgante, riendo por lo bajo. Se inclino un poco hacia delante, hasta que su cara estuvo cerca del cuello de su hermano.

- Tranquilo, tigre. Que te va a dar un ataque. – le susurro al oído. Sam cerró los ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano en su espalda. El muy cabron lo estaba provocando a propósito. ¿Qué era? ¿Una venganza por haber estado a punto de besarle el otro día? Un leve clic le hizo abrir los ojos. Dean había conseguido abrir el collar. Al fin. El mayor se echo hacia delante hasta apoyar su pecho en la espalda de Sam y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro. - ¿Ves? – le dijo enseñándole el collar. – Es bonito… hay que reconocer que esa zorra tenia gusto para las joyas.

- Pues vaya consuelo, vamos. Solo espero que las grabaciones de la joyería no salgan por la tele. ¡Vaya ridículo! – Dean rio contra su cuello y le dio un suave beso justo debajo su oído.

- No creo que saquen eso, Sammy. Ahora… como lo vea el FBI… - Sam dio un respingo al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su piel. Se le subieron los colores y se le seco la boca.

- Ah… esto… ¿Dean? ¿Te encuentras bien? – el mayor volvió a soltar una risita y le beso en el hombro.

- ¿Yo? De fabula. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo con voz inocente. Sam carraspeo nervioso.

- No, por nada… ¡Cristo!

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Cristo? – Dean soltó una carcajada, divertido y le beso en la base del cuello, mordiéndole ligeramente.

- Sammy, no estoy poseído. - el pequeño se volvió y se encaro con él.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y me quieres explicar por que te estás comportando tan raro? – sus miradas se enfrentaron. Los ojos verdiazules de Sam, con su típico puchero de cachorro abandonado y apaleado contra los verdes de Dean, que brillaban con todo lo que su dueño no era capaz de decir a viva voz. El mayor sonrió.

- Voy a decirte algo, que si se te ocurre soltar alguna vez que lo he dicho, te daré la paliza de tu vida. – Sam arqueo las cejas, confundido. – Adoro cuando pones esos ojos de cachorrito. – Dean le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le beso, antes de que a su hermano se le ocurriera replicar algo. Sam se había quedado tan sorprendido por la confesión, que no atino ni a responder al beso, hasta que el mayor empezó a mordisquearle los labios y Sam suspiro de placer. Joder como besaba su hermano… Dean profundizo el beso. Aquello era la gloria, pensó saboreando la boca del pequeño. Pero aun faltaba más.

Aprovechando que Sam estaba sentado en el suelo y distraído, Dean le hizo un placaje raro y acabaron los dos tendidos en el suelo, Dean encima y Sam debajo. El mayor sonrió burlón y le volvió a besar, aun más apasionadamente. Sam soltó una risita excitada. ¿Con que su hermano quería jugar? Vale, pues jugarían. El pequeño espero hasta que su hermano se distrajo y le hizo una llave con las piernas hasta colocarse el encima. Dean parpadeo sorprendido para luego soltar una carcajada alegre. Se volvieron a besar, las manos de ambos por todas partes a la vez, cada uno esperando la oportunidad de volver a sorprender al otro.

Entre besos, revolcones en la paja y llaves de lucha, los dos acabaron prácticamente sin aliento y sin ropa. En algún momento, Dean había conseguido quitarle los pantalones a Sam y este, en venganza, lo sujeto hasta conseguir quitarle los suyos. Y así estaban ahora. Dean de nuevo encima, casi sin aire por el esfuerzo y la risa, sonriendo victorioso cuando el cuerpo de su hermano dejo de pelear debajo suya, flojo por las carcajadas. Apoyo ambos antebrazos en el pecho de Sam y le miro divertido.

- ¿Te rindes ya, hermanito? – el pequeño volvió a reír.

- Ni de coña, tío.

- Está bien. Tendré que recurrir al plan B.

- ¿Uh? – Dean se incorporo un poco y deslizo la mano por el cuerpo de su hermano, bajándola lentamente. A Sam se le olvido hasta de respirar. La mano de Dean siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna y se la acaricio sensualmente. El pequeño no pudo contener un gemido por la sorpresa.

- Esto era el plan B. – susurro el mayor a escasos centímetros de la boca de Sam, antes de besarle sin dejar de acariciarle.

- Hombre… pues es… muy… efectivo, la verdad… - bromeo Sam, con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿A que si? – Dean le volvió a besar. – Ya sabía yo… - otro beso. - … que te iba a gustar… - un beso mas. - … el plan B. Nunca falla. – y otro mas. La conciencia de Sam se fue de paseo, junto con sus boxers, cuando la el mayor le acaricio su miembro desnudo. La de Dean hacia horas que había volado; su ropa interior siguió el mismo camino que la de su hermano.

Sam estaba en las nubes. Con lo que le estaba haciendo sentir su hermano al pequeño de los Winchester ya le daba todo igual. Le importaba una mierda si aquello estaba bien o no. El quería a su hermano con su vida, de siempre. Y Dean le quería a él, lo había demostrado una infinidad de veces. ¿Qué esa no era forma de quererse entre hermanos? ¡A la mierda! ¿Qué si alguien se enteraba los tacharía de monstruos o pervertidos? ¡A la mierda! Lo único que importaban, eran ellos. Y al que no le guste, que no mire. Los pensamientos de Sam se vieron interrumpidos, cuando noto algo entrando por donde no debería entrar.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Joder! ¡Hijo de puta! – Dean rio, divertido y le beso.

- Esa boquita, niño… - Sam frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de molestia. – Relájate, Sammy.

- Muy fácil de decir… - el mayor empezó a mover el dedo que había introducido en su hermano, despacio. – Wow…

- Ya. Ya sé que soy genial. – Sam no pudo evitar reírse.

- Lo que sé es que eres un presuntuoso arrogante… - Dean se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, reemplazo el dedo por su miembro, introduciéndose en su hermano lo más despacio que pudo. Aun así, no pudo evitar que Sam hiciera una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Ey! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado. El pequeño forzó una sonrisa. De perdidos al rio, pensó.

- Si. No te preocupes tanto, tío. Que no soy de porcelana. – bromeo. Dean le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de emociones que Sam callo en el acto. Empezó a moverse suavemente y le mordió en el cuello, succionándole con brusquedad. A Sam se le paso por la cabeza que iba a dejarle una marca digna de un vampiro. Pero, obviamente, tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarse. Como, por ejemplo, el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con cada embestida de su hermano. Dios… como le estaba gustando… Dean gruño su nombre, cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo, pillando por sorpresa a Sam, que le siguió al sentirlo. El mayor volvió a apoyar los antebrazos en el pecho de su hermano y le miro, jadeante con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… yo diría que el plan B funciono muy bien… - Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bastante bien. Y ahora… ¿Te importa quitarte de encima? Llevo media hora clavándome una piedra en la espalda… - Dean rio divertido y se levanto.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Sam se sentó, frotándose la espalda dolorida.

- ¿Y cortar el rollo? ¡Tu estas majara!

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Aviso otra vez... entrada en escena del FBI... adoro a Henriksen...

**Capitulo 8.**

Washington D.C. En la central del FBI el agente especial Victor Henriksen hacia un sudoku, aburrido, sentado en su escritorio repleto de papeles e informes por terminar. Su compañero, Reidi, lo observaba impasible, mientras trataba de encestar bolitas de papel en una papelera. Era un día mas en la oficina, como solía decir Reidi a los días en que no pasaba absolutamente nada y se aburrían como ostras. El pitido del fax hizo fallar la última canasta del agente, que maldijo en voz baja. Henriksen soltó una risita.

- Anda… mira a ver que mierda nos han mandado ahora… - le dijo, mordisqueando su bolígrafo. Solo le quedaba una línea del sudoku… una mas y lo terminaba… Su compañero gruño algo, pero se acerco al fax.

- ¡Hay que joderse! – Henriksen levanto la mirada. Algo gordo tenía que ser para que Reidi dijera semejante burrada. Su compañero no era de los que decía tacos así por las buenas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – el otro le enseño el fax. Las fotos de Dean y Sam Winchester con pistolas en la mano y apuntando a gente le saludaron desde el papel. - ¡Hijos de puta! – Henriksen se levanto de un salto de su silla y le arrebato el fax a su compañero. - ¡Son ellos! ¡Han vuelto a hacerlo! – leyó el fax con rapidez. - ¡Vamos, Reidi! ¡Nos vamos a Lousiana!

Dean miro a su hermano, aguantando la risa. Ambos estaban en las afueras, esperando a que Bobby apareciera con sus cosas. A través del cuello abierto de la camisa de Sam podía ver con claridad la marca que le había dejado en la garganta. Sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso. Así sabrían todos que su Sammy tenía dueño. Sam oyó su risita y miro enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? – el mayor volvió a reír.

- Nada, tío. – los faros de un coche y el sonido de un motor muy característico interrumpieron cualquier replica que Sam fuera a hacer. Cuando Bobby aparco el Impala frente a ellos, Dean le dio un beso en el capo. - ¡Ey, mi nena preciosa! ¿Me echaste de menos? – Bobby se bajo del coche, mirándolo raro, mientras Sam ponía los ojos en blanco.

- De nada, ¿eh? – gruño el viejo cazador. Dean le sonrió y le dio la mano.

- Perdona, Bobby. Gracias por traernos nuestras cosas. No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda.

- ¡Bah! ¡Ni lo menciones! Ha sido fácil colarse en el motel diciendo que era poli. Lo jodido es… - Bobby se quedo callado de repente, mirando fijamente a Sam. – Uh… ¿Sam? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? Tienes una especie de moratón enorme… - Sam se llevo la mano al cuello y corrió al coche a mirarse en uno de los espejos. Dean tuvo un ataque de tos falso con el que trataba de cubrir una risotada. - ¿Me he perdido algo? – Sam volvió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Nada, Bobby. Es que me di un golpe y me está saliendo un cardenal. Nada más.

- Si. Es que Sammy es tan nena que tiene la piel muy delicada y con nada se le quedan marcas. – termino de informar el mayor, riendo. Sam le fulmino con la mirada.

- Ah… ya decía yo… porque la verdad es que casi parece un chupón…

- ¿Qué era lo que decías antes que estaba jodido? – le interrumpió Sam, cuando Dean empezó a reír descontroladamente. Bobby arqueo las cejas.

- Bueno, si… esto… ¡ah! Que el FBI está aquí. Y adivinad a quien ha enviado…

- ¡A Henriksen! – mascullaron los hermanos a dúo.

- Pues si. Estamos más bien jodidos.

Henriksen estaba que trinaba del mosqueo. Habían llegado tarde. ¡Tarde! Los malditos Winchester habían vuelto a huir, desapareciendo en la nada, como siempre. Nada mas llegar a Louisiana voló hasta el motel en donde estaban hospedados, pero ya no había ni rastro de ellos. Nada. Ni ropa, ni papeles, ni armas… nada… ni siquiera una triste lata de cerveza vacía. Absolutamente nada. Daba la impresión de que habían limpiado bien a fondo la habitación. Pero nadie les vio volver al motel. La chica de recepción le conto que un hombre mayor que dijo ser policía, entro a la habitación y se lo llevo todo, coche incluido. El detective Callahan. Henriksen bufo. No existía ningún detective Callahan en Louisiana. Y la descripción que le dio la chica no servía de nada. Un tipo mayor, con barba… muy corriente. Tenía que ser un compinche de esos dos. Aun debían andar por ahí… ¿pero dónde? ¿Dónde podían haberse escondido?

- ¡Ey, Vic! – Henriksen se volvió hacia su compañero. – Han encontrado el coche de la fuga y el botín. Todo. Los de la joyería están comprobando que no falte nada.

- Eso no tiene lógica… ¿para que robar y que se entere todo el mundo para luego abandonar el botín? – pregunto Henriksen, confundido. Reidi se encogió de hombros. - ¿Dónde encontraron el coche?

- En un bosque, cerca de Bienville Parish.

- En un bosque… se han podido ocultar ahí, mientras quien sea recogía sus cosas…

- Es posible… hay varios graneros y casas abandonadas por ahí. – Henriksen cogió su chaqueta.

- Las revisaremos todas. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos Winchester estaban parados repostando en una gasolinera. Bobby estaba comprando algunas cosas para el ritual en la tienda de la estación de servicio. Al final, habían decidido hacer el dichoso ritual que Dean no le hacía ni maldita la gracia. Pero ya no tenían más opciones para detener a los fantasmas. Mientras el viejo cazador estaba entretenido comprando, los chicos le esperaban sentados dentro del Impala, aparcados a pocos metros del coche de Bobby.

- Tío… a veces creo que quieres a este coche más que a mí. – comento Sam, fingiendo un puchero. Dean había formado un escándalo horrible porque el chico de la gasolinera derramo un poco de combustible sobre la pintura de su amado coche. El mayor rio.

- ¿Celoso de mi nena, Sammy? Tranquilo. Hay Dean Winchester para los dos.

- ¡Genial! Voy a tener que compartirte con el coche. – Dean se acerco a su hermano, casi levantándose de su asiento.

- Bueno… a ella no puedo besarla como a ti. – le murmuro antes de besarle. Sam le respondió al beso, divertido. Dean coló las manos por debajo de la camisa de Sam y empezó a acariciarle sugerentemente el estomago.

- Eh… ¿Dean? Nos van a ver… - suspiro el pequeño entre beso y beso.

- ¡Que nos vean! – Dean le empezó a besar por la garganta, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Sam gimió.

- Dean… en serio… nos va a ver Bobby… - el mayor se separo, revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¡Tío, que corta rollo eres! – Sam rio.

- No seas impaciente. Hay tiempo.

- Ya. Pero, joder… tenemos que terminar el trabajo, despistar al FBI y esperar a que Bobby se vaya… ¿Y ni siquiera voy a poder aprovecharme de mi hermanito? ¡Es injusto! – protesto haciendo un mohín tan gracioso, que Sam no pudo evitar reírse. El pequeño le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Ya, bueno. Ya te aprovecharas esta tarde. Tenemos todo ese tiempo para perder hasta que anochezca.

- Si, pero con Bobby. – Sam volvió a reír.

- No exactamente.

Mientras, Henriksen seguía buscando el rastro de los hermanos. Fue con su compañero y sus hombres al lugar donde los chicos abandonaron el coche de la fuga y el botín y rastrearon toda la zona hasta dar con el granero donde los Winchester estuvieron ocultos. Una vez allí, inspeccionaron el edificio de arriba abajo.

- Han estado aquí… Puedo olerlos… - mascullo Henriksen. Reidi se acerco, riendo.

- Tío, lo que perdió el K9 por no contratarte. – el otro gruño. - ¿Ves? Hasta gruñes como un chucho y todo.

- ¡Reidi!

- ¡Vale! Los chicos han encontrado un collar de brillantes en el suelo, junto a aquel pajar. La joyería confirma que es suyo y que es el que Sam Winchester se puso durante el atraco.

- ¿Por qué haría algo tan ridículo? – se cuestiono el agente. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Y yo que sé! Estaría con el SPM o algo así. También ha llamado una patrulla de carreteras. – Henriksen arqueo las cejas.

- ¿Y?

- El coche de los Winchester ha sido visto en una gasolinera a quince kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿Están seguros de que era el suyo? – Reidi hizo como que pensaba la respuesta.

- Bueno… un Impala del 67, negro, con dos jóvenes dentro y que uno de ellos ha liado la de dios, porque el dependiente le mancho de gasolina la carrocería… déjame pensar… si, yo diría que son nuestros fugitivos.

- Vale… pillado el sarcasmo. Vayamos a esa gasolinera. A ver donde se han metido esta vez.

Bastante más lejos de allí, los chicos Winchester, ignorantes de la persecución a la que estaban siendo sometidos, se encontraban tranquilamente en un autocine. Esa había sido la genial idea de Bobby para esconderse del FBI y la policía mientras se hacía de noche. A Dean la idea le pareció ridícula en un principio. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaría a solas con Sam, en su coche, a oscuras y con el viejo cazador tres filas de coches mas allá.

Cuando empezó la película y todo se quedo a oscuras, se abalanzo sobre su hermano para comérselo a besos. Ni que decir tiene que Sam estaba más que encantado con la idea.

Dean ya estaba desabrochando la camisa de Sam cuando unas voces que no pertenecían a la película lo distrajeron.

- ¡Tía, tía! ¡Mira! ¡Dos tíos buenos metiéndose mano!

- ¿No jodas? ¡Ostras! ¡Que guay! Esto es mejor que la peli.

- Y tú que no querías ir a por palomitas… Aish… mira lo que nos íbamos a perder, Ari… Wow… el rubio se va a comer al gigante ese…

- Yeah. Osito gigante. Es totalmente cute, Eva. Esta cañón. ¡Me lo quedo!

- Para ti entero. Yo me quedo con el rubio. ¡Pedazo de ojos verdes tienes, guapo! – Dean alzo la mirada, ya mosqueado, para encontrarse con dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra morena que, apoyadas en el lateral del coche de al lado, comían palomitas y les miraban fijamente sin perderse detalle del asunto.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡Joder! – exclamo la morena cuando Sam también se incorporo para ver que pasaba, quedándose con la camisa abierta. - ¡Quien fuera bizco para verte dos veces, bombón!

- ¡Tía, slash en vivo! – rio la pelirroja, comiendo palomitas. Para ese momento, ya medio cine estaba más atento al espectáculo que a la película. - ¡Viva el porno gay! – Dean saco su arma, cabreadísimo, y les apunto con ella.

- ¡Largo!

- ¡Dean! ¡Guarda el arma! – chillo Sam, agarrándole de la mano. Las dos chicas bufaron y miraron sin interés la pistola.

- Jo… ¡aguafiestas! – gruño la morena, marchándose.

- Si, aguafiestas… ¡pero vaya culo tiene! ¡Adiós, macizo! ¡Cuando te aburras del osito, ven a buscarme! – Dean no guardo la pistola hasta que las perdió de vista. Cuando dejo de verlas, metió el arma en su pistolera.

- Hay que joderse… las muy pervertidas… serán hijas de perra… - Sam se partía de la risa debajo de Dean. - ¡Y tu no te rías!

- ¡Lo siento! – consiguió decir Sam entre carcajadas. – ¡Es que ha sido tan… tan… tan estrafalario! – Dean bufo y cogió un puñado de palomitas.

- Lo que han sido es inoportuno. ¡Menudas corta rollos!

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Henriksen consultaba un mapa de la zona sobre el capo de su coche, concentrado. Su compañero, que había estado hablando con unos chicos, se acerco a él.

- Confirmado. Los Winchester han estado por aquí hace una hora. ¿Para que habrán venido a un autocine? La película que echan es pésima…

- Reidi… céntrate… ¿Hacia dónde fueron?

- Dicen que les vieron irse hacia el norte. – Henriksen volvió a consultar el mapa y soltó una risita seca.

- ¿Y que hay hacia el norte? Un cementerio… que raro, ¿eh? – el agente recogió el mapa rápidamente y se encamino hacia el coche. - ¡Vamos, Reidi! ¡Ya les tenemos!

Bobby y los Winchester se encontraban en el cementerio, con todo ya preparado para el ritual. Faltaba poco para la media noche. El viejo cazador no estaba para nada conforme con la idea del ritual.

- ¿Estáis seguros de esto? – pregunto. Dean termino de cargar una de las dos escopetas con balas de sal y compuso una sonrisa falsa.

- No. Pero tampoco nos quedan más opciones.

- Supongo que sabréis que en cuanto aparezcan podrían volver a poseeros, ¿verdad? – Sam levanto la vista del libro de invocaciones que tenía en sus manos.

- Si. Por eso tú vas a ser quien nos cubra. – Dean le paso la segunda escopeta cargada. – Si nos vuelven a poseer, nos disparas con sal. – el mayor hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Joder… con lo que duele eso…

- Ya, pero al menos no mata.

- Eso si. Bueno… empieza, Sammy. Y cruzad los dedos.

Henriksen observo toda la escena con ojos codiciosos. Por fin… por fin los tenía. Esta vez no podrían esfumarse. Sus hombres estaban apostados, igual de nerviosos que el. Les hizo un gesto de calma. A pesar de todo lo que despotricara de los Winchester, los quería vivos. Necesitaba poder regodearse en la cara de Dean Winchester cuando se viera atrapado por él. Reidi se removió inquieto a su lado.

- Calma…

- ¿Qué es toda esa mierda que están diciendo? – susurro su compañero, señalando a Sam, que seguía con su libro.

- Es latín, cabestro. Están diciendo algo de invocar a alguien. ¿Olvidaste que estos se creen cazafantasmas o yo que se?

- Uhm… pues dan mal rollo… - Henriksen puso los ojos en blanco.

- A mi señal, salimos. Despacio y sin movimientos bruscos. Nada de disparar hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿entendido? – los hombres asintieron en silencio. – Y cuidado con Dean Winchester. Armado puede ser muy peligroso. No dejéis de apuntarle.

Sam leía la invocación, concentrado, tratando de no equivocarse al pronunciar el enrevesado hechizo. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser siempre en latín? Menos mal que en Derecho te hacían estudiarlo. El aire empezó a soplar con fuerza y apago las velas que tenían en el altar improvisado. Un trueno retumbo, rompiendo el silencio de la noche y ahogando la voz de Sam. Los relámpagos hicieron brillar el cielo e iluminaron el tétrico cementerio. Empezó a llover a cantaros. Dean miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a los fantasmas con la escopeta preparada. El crujido de una rama al romperse casi hace perder el hilo del ritual al pequeño e hizo que los dos cazadores mayores se volvieran a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Algo se movió por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Soltad las armas!

- ¡Joder! – en un santiamén se vieron rodeados por media docena de policías armados con rifles de asalto y los dos agentes del FBI con las pistolas en la mano. Bobby miro a Sam. Sam miro a Dean. Dean miro a los policías y maldijo en voz alta, mientras soltaba la escopeta y levantaba las manos.

- ¡Este no era el mejor momento, Henriksen! – gruño. El agente soltó una risita.

- Eso me da igual. ¡De rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza! ¡Ya! – Sam frunció el ceño. Dejo caer el libro y obedeció. Bobby también había soltado el arma. Dean miro interrogante a su hermano, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Pero el agente lo noto. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué estáis planeando ya? No vais a poder escapar tan fácilmente esta vez. – Dean sonrió con burla.

- ¿Tan fácilmente como la otra vez que nos escapamos de usted? Eso estuvo bien, reconózcalo. – Sam deseo poder patear a su hermano. ¿Por qué no podía estarse callado por una vez? Cabrear al agente no era la mejor opción. Henriksen le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Esta vez no voy a cometer el error de subestimaros. Estáis locos, pero no sois tontos. ¡Esposadles a los tres! – ordeno a sus hombres. Estos se acercaron con cautela, esposas en mano. Pero no llegaron a cumplir la orden, porque justo en medio se aparecieron los fantasmas de Bonnie y Clyde, que miraron confusos el espectáculo.

- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí, Clyde? – pregunto el fantasma de la chica irritado. Los seis policías que acompañaban a los agentes del FBI retrocedieron asustados por la repentina aparición. Uno de ellos incluso grito, lo que hizo sonreír a los chicos.

- No lo sé, nena… pero mira quienes están aquí… - el fantasma de Clyde se volvió hacia los Winchester. – Los cazadores.

- ¡Sam! ¡Esto no ha funcionado! ¿Seguro que lo leíste entero? – Sam fulmino con la mirada a su hermano.

- ¡Pues claro que si!

- ¿Y dónde está el otro?

- ¡Y yo que sé! – mientras los hermanos discutían, los fantasmas se acercaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Chicos? – trato de avisarle Bobby. Los agentes del FBI aun seguían demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra, buscando una explicación lógica lo que estaban viendo. Los Winchester seguían a lo suyo, discutiendo.

- ¡Pues has tenido que leerlo mal!

- ¡Yo no la he cagado, Dean!

- ¡¡Chicos!!

- ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos a la vez, enfadados. Estaban tan concentrados gritándose uno al otro, que ni se habían dado cuenta de que se habían puesto de pie, ignorando tanto a los policías armados como a los fantasmas que ya estaban frente a ellos. - ¡Joder! – antes de que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, los fantasmas tomaron posesión de sus cuerpos. Bobby gruño una maldición y cogió la escopeta del suelo.

- ¡Alto ahí! – los fantasmas rieron en los cuerpos de los chicos. Clyde saco una pistola de la trasera del pantalón de Dean y apunto a Bobby.

- Baja el arma, viejo. O te pego un tiro y hago que todos esos maderos acribillen al crio, ¿ok? – el viejo cazador bajo con cautela la escopeta, sin apartar la vista de los chicos.

- ¡Joder, Dean! ¡Te dije que nada de armas! – el fantasma de Clyde rio.

- Suerte para mí que el niñato nunca hace caso a nadie…

- ¡Baja el arma, Winchester! – Clyde volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte. Henriksen apuntaba a Dean con su arma. Bonnie, que había estado demasiado callada, apunto al agente con una pistola que saco de la mochila de Sam.

- No, polizonte… baja tú el arma. – Henriksen miro a Bonnie/Sam y la expresión casi asesina que reflejaba su rostro. Nunca había visto al pequeño de los Winchester así. No lo había tratado demasiado. Siempre se centro en el mayor porque le consideraba más peligroso. Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber prestado más atención al pequeño. Reidi intercambio con él una mirada preocupado.

- Vic… ¿Qué hacemos? – los policías que les acompañaban hacia un buen rato que se largaron corriendo, asustados con todo el asunto. No les culpaba. El mismo había pensado en salir por piernas cuando vio a los fantasmas. Bajo el arma, enfadado.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – gruño.

- ¡Ponla en el suelo y aléjate de ella! – chillo la ladrona. Henriksen volvió a gruñir, pero dejo su arma en el suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Reidi le imito. Los chicos rieron y se acercaron al Impala, sin darle la espalda a los otros.

- Bien… ha sido muy divertido. Pero creo que nos llevaremos a los niños a jugar un rato… - el coche rugió descontento cuando Clyde lo arranco mal. Bobby arqueo una ceja. Dean no debía estar muy feliz de que el fantasma hiciera eso con su amado coche. Los vio alejarse, preocupado. Un ruido a sus espaldas, le recordó que no estaba solo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Un holograma o que? – el viejo cazador recogió las escopetas del suelo.

- Eso eran dos fantasmas con un serio problema con el robo… y ahora están sueltos, armados y con cuerpos… por eso no quería hacer el maldito ritual… le dije a Dean que era muy arriesgado… pero nunca escucha, nunca… No lo entiendo… Sam leyó bien la invocación… no sé porque no funciono…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no funciono? – pregunto Reidi, guardando su arma en la pistolera. Bobby recogió también la mochila de Sam y el libro de invocaciones.

- La invocación. Tendría que haber aparecido otro fantasma, pero no lo ha hecho… no lo entiendo… se hizo correctamente.

- ¿Otro mas? – Reidi empezó a asustarse de veras. Ver dos fantasmas ya era malo, pero que viniera un tercero… se volvió para decirle algo a su compañero. Lo que fuera a decirle murió en su garganta, cuando el fantasma de un hombre mayor con placa de Ranger se acerco a ellos, andando tranquilo. Bobby dio un bufido.

- ¡A buenas horas! ¡Llegas tarde! – el fantasma lo miro impasible.

- ¿Tarde? No hay problema… conozco a esos dos… sé cómo piensan. Les encontrare. Igual que hice la otra vez. – Bobby le apunto con la escopeta.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Se han marchado poseyendo dos cuerpos! ¡Y tú eres un espíritu! ¿Cómo demonios vas a seguirles?

- Fácil. – el fantasma camino hasta Henriksen, poseyéndole. –Ahora yo también tengo un cuerpo. Bien… ¿vamos a por esos rateros o que?

- ¿Vic? ¿Victor? – el ahora poseído agente Henriksen soltó una risotada.

- Tu compañero no está disponible ahora mismo. Pero va a ser muy útil para atrapar a esos dos. – el fantasma saco el cargador de la pistola, comprobó que estuviera lleno y lo volvió a colocar, satisfecho. Bobby se estremeció al verlo y le apunto con la escopeta.

- ¡Suelta esa pistola, Hamer! No vas a disparar con ella a los chicos. – Hamer/Henriksen hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no necesitas matarlos para capturar a esos dos, sanguinario del demonio.

- ¡Aguafiestas! – Bobby le quito la pistola y le entrego a cambio una de las escopetas con sal. Luego se volvió hacia Reidi.

- ¡Usted conducirá! ¡Vamos! No hay mucho tiempo.

- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… - murmuro el agente, dirigiéndose al coche.

Mientras tanto, en el Impala las cosas no iban como los fantasmas quisieran. Los chicos no conseguían librarse de la posesión esta vez, pero tampoco se estaban callados precisamente.

- "¡Tío! ¡Deja de joderme las marchas del coche! ¡Y no lo metas por ese terreno, que me abollas las llantas!" – gruño Dean mentalmente. Clyde frunció el ceño, molesto.

- ¡Calla de una vez, niñato! – rugió el fantasma. Bonnie lo miro, arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Aun no consigues que se calle? Este está igual. – bufo la chica. – Clyde… ¿podemos ir otra vez a por el collar? Es que me gustaba mucho…

- "¡Y una mierda! ¡No vas a volver a ponerme la mierda esa! ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas con mi cuerpo, zorra!" – Bonnie sonrió.

- Pues a tu hermano bien que le gusto. A lo mejor tendría que haberlo poseído a él en vez de a ti… - Dean se estremeció.

- "¡Si, hombre! ¡Lo que me hacía falta! Vamos, me posee una chica y me hace pasar esa vergüenza y me pego un tiro directamente."

- "Dean se hubiera pegado un tiro para librarse del ridículo, créeme."

- Pues no sé porque, oye. Ser poseído por alguien tan inteligentísimo y tan maravilloso como yo es todo un honor. – los tres hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron hastiados. La chica no destacaba precisamente por su humildad. – Clyde… ¿de verdad no podemos ir a por el collar?

- No, no podemos. Esos polizontes nos estarán buscando y hay que tratar de despistarlos antes de que amanezca.

- "¡Anda, mira! ¡Si piensa y todo! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?" – se burlo Dean. Clyde gruño de nuevo.

- Que ganas de llegar al motel de una vez… - Sam dio un respingo al escucharlo.

- "¿Vamos a un motel? ¿Para que?"

- ¿Para que va a ser, tonto? Para recoger el botín. El que dejamos allí escondido hace años. Había mucha pasta… y algunas cosas nuestras que tuvimos que dejar allí, por las prisas. Teníamos planeado volver… pero Hamer siempre aparecía para jodernos el plan. Y al final nos mato.

Sam callo, pensativo. Si esa era la razón por la que los fantasmas estaban activos, eran buenas noticias para ellos. Algo de lo que estaba en ese motel los mantenía atados al mundo de los vivos. Cuando lo encontraran y lo quemaran, se acabaría el problema… si es que conseguían librarse de la posesión, claro…

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Un poco mas tarde, lejos de allí Bobby, Reidi y Hamer/Henriksen se encontraban apostados cerca de un destartalado motel esperando la llegada de los fantasmas. El viejo ranger les había guiado hasta ese lugar, jurando que los ladrones pararían allí.

- ¿Seguro que vendrán aquí? – cuestiono Bobby, sin dejar de vigilar al ranger y al camino a la vez. El cazador empezaba a pensar que esa noche se quedaría bizco por eso.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Los pille intentando volver a este lugar en tres ocasiones. A la cuarta fue cuando los atrapamos.

- Querrás decir cuando los acribillasteis. – Matizo Bobby. Hamer se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Lo mismo da. Eran ladrones y asesinos. Mataron a policías honrados. No merecían más que morir como los perros que eran. – Reidi gruño.

- Tío, me das asco. Ya tengo ganas de que salgas del cuerpo de Victor.

- Ya somos dos. – se unió el cazador, frunciendo el ceño.

- "Tres." – gruño mentalmente Henriksen.

- ¡Silencio! – rugió Hamer. – Se acerca un coche. – todos prestaron atención al sonido de un motor acercándose. La cara de Bobby se ilumino cuando reconoció el motor.

- ¡Es el Impala! Es inconfundible. Son ellos.

- Bien… caeremos sobre ellos cuando se alejen del coche.

- Nada de hacerles daño. – advirtió el cazador. El ranger frunció el ceño.

- Reza para que no nos lo hagan a nosotros. Ellos son los que tienen balas de verdad. – se hizo el silencio. Los tres hombres vieron llegar el coche, aparcar y a los dos chicos bajarse de él y coger un par de picos y martillos del maletero. Luego se alejaron discutiendo del vehículo. – Bien… ¿preparados? ¡Ahora! – los hombres salieron de su escondite, apuntando a los chicos con sus armas. - ¡Se acabo el juego, pareja de bribones! ¡Entregaos! – Clyde parpadeo aturdido.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado antes que nosotros?

- "¡Porque eres un manta conduciendo, tío!" – Clyde empezó a arrepentirse de haber poseído a Dean. El tío no dejaba de dar la vara… Fue a echar mano a la pistola pero Hamer fue más rápido y le disparo con la escopeta.

- ¡Clyde!

- "¡Dean"! – el ranger cargo de nuevo y disparo contra Bonnie, que soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo junto a su compañero. Bobby, al que todo eso le había pillado de sorpresa, se acerco corriendo a los chicos, preocupado. Reidi le arrebato el arma al ranger.

- ¡Ya vale, vaquero! – Dean se incorporo quedándose sentado con un gemido lastimero y se arrastro hasta su hermano.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sammy? Ay… joder… me ha dado de lleno en las costillas… hijo de puta… - Sam gimió también dolorido, girándose lo justo para poder ver a Dean, sin llegar a levantarse.

- Y tanto… joder… cuando dijiste que dolía, no te creí. Pero… que cabron… mi pecho…

- ¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Bobby, ya mas aliviado al ver a los chicos moverse y hablar.

- De fabula, ay… - Dean se volvió a dejar caer de espaldas en el suelo, pero Sam tiro de él.

- ¡Tío! ¡Las cosas de estos dos! Hay que quemarlas o volverán. – el mayor gimió, levantándose.

- ¡Ay, joder! Lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué cosas? – los chicos ya se encaminaban hacia el motel. Bobby les paro, antes de que llegaran a las habitaciones. - ¿Qué cosas? – volvió a preguntar. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

- Bonnie dijo que escondieron un botín y cosas suyas en una de las habitaciones de este lugar, la última vez que vinieron. Tal vez algo de eso les este atando a este mundo.

- Y habría que quemarlo. – termino el viejo cazador. – Pero… ¿en cuál de ellas? No podemos simplemente echar abajo todas las paredes. Hay al menos una docena de habitaciones. – Hamer/Henriksen carraspeo, llamando su atención.

- Es en la número siete. Allí es donde se encontraron las fotos y varias cosas más de ellos. Lo que no supimos nunca es que escondieran un botín.

- Normal… si no fueras de los que disparan primero y preguntan después… - mascullo Reidi, volviéndose hacia Bobby. – Oiga… ¿Cuándo se va a ir este tipo para que vuelva mi compañero? No es que sea la alegría de la huerta, pero le prefiero a este "Billy el niño". – el cazador sonrió.

- Tranquilo. Lo tendrá de vuelta a la mañana. Es cuando termina el hechizo.

- ¿No podría ser antes? – los chicos soltaron una risita, ante la insistencia del agente.

- No. Mejor que no. No se lo tome a mal, pero si dejamos que Henriksen vuelva antes, no nos dejara marcharnos. Y no tenemos ninguna intención de ir a la cárcel hoy. – Dean y Sam se encaminaron hasta la habitación siete. El pequeño se agacho para forzar la cerradura, parando a tiempo a Dean, que quería echarla abajo de una patada.

- Totalmente de acuerdo con eso. – mascullo Dean, entrando a la habitación. Un par de horas después y dos paredes hechas polvo mas tarde, los chicos, Bobby y los agentes veían como ardían las joyas y las pertenencias de los ladrones. Todo lo que encontraron tras una pared falsa, ropas, enseres personales, joyas de todas clases, dinero… lo quemaron todo para no dejar ni un solo rastro de ellos. Hamer/Henriksen cerró un instante los ojos y sonrió retorcido.

- Se han ido… por fin… después de setenta años… por fin podre descansar. – dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. Se acabo. – los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, nerviosos. – Tranquilos. Aun mantendré ocupado a vuestro amigo hasta que amanezca. Pero solo os quedan un par de horas, así que largaos de una vez. – sin mediar palabra, Bobby y los hermanos corrieron hacia el Impala y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar. Reidi hizo amago de coger su teléfono, pero Hamer le apunto con la escopeta de sal. – Yo que tu no haría eso, forastero. Como habrás comprobado no matan, pero duelen como el infierno.

- Vic va a matarme por esto… - comento el agente, guardando su teléfono. El otro rio.

- Oh… no está muy conforme, no. Pero tampoco está en posición para discutir. Ya les volveréis a encontrar. Gente como esos dos, no pasan desapercibidos demasiado tiempo.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno... ultimo cap! Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer!! Por cierto... aviso de escenas no aptas para menores!! Besos!!

**Capitulo 11.**

Dean suspiro aliviado cuando cerró su móvil. Acababa de terminar de hablar con Bobby, el cual le comento que llego bien a su casa y que no había señales de que el FBI o alguien los buscara por ahora. El viejo cazador les aconsejo que se escondieran un tiempo, solo por si acaso. Que se quedaran donde estaban al menos un par de semanas, hasta que se calmaran las cosas. En ocasiones normales, eso sería una tortura para Dean. Quedarse encerrado en un motel durante dos semanas, sin hacer nada productivo ni nada improductivo para no llamar la atención, era lo más parecido al infierno para él. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Nop. Eran dos semanas sin poder salir de la habitación del motel… con Sam allí encerrado también. Era perfecto para sus planes.

Yeah… Sam… su Sammy… para el solo por dos semanas… Después de ese tiempo, Sam no iba a poder sentarse bien durante un mes… eso fijo… Miro a su hermano que, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, miraba su portátil buscando alguna señal de que el FBI les estuviera siguiendo. Sonrió, divertido. Se miro las ropas y luego las de su hermano. Aun no se habían cambiado, por lo que su ropa apestaba a humo y estaban sucias de hollín y tierra. Bien… ahí tenía su excusa. Se acerco a él, con una sonrisa picara y se apoyo en su hombro para mirar la pantalla del portátil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo? ¿Henriksen va a aparecer por la puerta y la echara abajo antes de chillarnos que pongamos las manos arriba? – pregunto burlón. Sam soltó una risita.

- Parece que no. Al menos por ahora. ¿Qué ha dicho Bobby? – Dean se inclino un poco más.

- Nah… poca cosa. Que nos quedemos escondidos un par de semanas antes de volver a pillar un caso, por si las moscas. – Sam sintió el aliento de Dean en su cuello y se estremeció sin querer.

- Ah… ¿y tu estas de acuerdo con eso? Pensaba que eso de estar tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio te daba claustrofobia… - Dean rio y su aliento volvió a darle de lleno en el cuello de Sam.

- Bueno… seguro que encuentro algo que hacer… tío… apestas a humo…

- Pues tú a rosas no hueles tampoco… - el pequeño noto como su hermano le olisqueaba el pelo.

- Buff… y el pelo también te apesta… está claro que necesitamos una ducha… porque así no te metes en el dormitorio a dormir, vamos. Te echo a patadas. – Sam rio y se levanto.

- Ok… pillada la indirecta. ¿Quién se ducha primero? – Dean le dedico una sonrisa tan pervertida que a Sam le entraron ganas de huir de allí despavorido.

- Oh… ¿te vas a duchar solito? – le pregunto con tono de burla. – Y yo que pensaba pedirte que me frotaras la espalda… - término, dirigiéndose a la ducha y lanzando su camiseta lejos. Sam parpadeo. No… su hermano no le estaba sugiriendo lo que él pensaba que le estaba sugiriendo, ¿verdad? Dean se volvió en el marco de la puerta del baño y soltó una risita. - ¡Venga, pavo! ¿Te lo tengo que escribir en letras de neón para que lo entiendas o que? ¡Ven a la ducha ya! Joder… no se puede ser tan ingenuo, en serio… - Sam volvió a parpadear y se dirigió a la ducha, mosqueado. ¿Qué culpa tenía el si a Dean le daba por no hablar claro?

Sam entro al baño y pillo a Dean prácticamente desnudo, regulando el agua caliente. Al pequeño se le olvido hasta respirar al ver el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano. El mayor se volvió, cuando ya estuvo satisfecho con la temperatura del agua y le miro arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Todavía estas vestido? ¿Piensas hacer la colada y bañarte al mismo tiempo o que? – le pregunto burlón, acercándose. – Si necesitas ayuda con esto… - le dijo, tirando de la camiseta de Sam hasta sacársela, aprovechando para acariciarle la espalda. El pequeño se dejo hacer, mirando intensamente a su hermano. Dean lanzo lejos la camiseta de su hermano y procedió a desabrochar sus vaqueros, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos por el pecho. Sam suspiro de gusto. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo con un susurro apagado y el los pateo para no tropezar con ellos.

Dean le empujo en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder hasta entrar en la ducha. El agua templada cayó sobre ellos, empapándolos. Las manos del mayor tiraron de la ropa interior de Sam hasta que esta cayó al suelo de la ducha. Los ojos verdiazules del pequeño brillaron mientras cogía el rostro de su hermano y se inclinaba para besarlo en los labios. Lo que Sam empezó como un beso tierno y suave, Dean lo convirtió en uno salvaje, posesivo y apasionado. Tal y como era el. Sam no podía imaginarse a su hermano besando de otra manera. Dean era fuego y arrasaba con todo. Y eso estaba haciendo con ese beso. Arrasarle.

Su espalda choco contra los azulejos de la ducha. El contraste entre el frio de los azulejos, el tibio del agua y el calor de la piel de Dean hizo que se le pusieran los vellos de punta. El mayor se pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Sam ahogo un gemido. Los dos Winchester se miraron durante un segundo, con la respiración agitada. Los ojos de Dean, que normalmente eran de un verde brillante, se habían oscurecido tanto que Sam volvió a pensar en una posesión demoniaca. Idea que no le pareció tan descabellada cuando, después de recibir otro profundo beso que le corto el aliento, Dean le volvió bruscamente contra la pared. El pequeño iba a protestar por el mal trato, pero lo olvido de repente cuando sintió los dientes del mayor mordisqueando su nuca, haciéndole estremecer. El hecho de que la mano de Dean estuviera masturbándolo con sensual lentitud tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Sam arqueo su cuerpo cuando Dean le rozo la punta de su miembro con el pulgar. Su trasero choco contra la erección del mayor, que se mordió los labios ansioso. Como deseaba entrar de una vez… Se obligo a esperar un poco más. El agua de la ducha les empapaba el pelo, pegándoselo a la cara y las gotas corrían por sus cuerpos. Dean lamio varias de esas gotas de la espalda de Sam, subiendo hasta ese trocito de piel entre su cuello y su hombro que el pensó hace tiempo que era muy mordible y le dio un buen bocado, dejándole la marca de sus dientes. Sam gimió, pero no protesto.

Dean sonrió y fue guiando su miembro para entrar en su hermano. Lo hizo despacio, sin prisas, frenándose cuando lo sentía tensarse bajo sus manos. Pero cuando paro del todo a medio camino, su hermano reculo, urgiéndolo a terminar de entrar. No se hizo de rogar. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, entro por completo en Sam. Joder… que bien se sentía eso…

- Tío… - la voz de Sam sonó como un susurro ronco por la excitación. - ¿Te piensas mover hoy o vamos a estar así hasta mañana? – Dean gruño ante la bromita de su hermano.

- Estoy concentrándome, capullo…

- Vaya… no sabía que el señorito necesitara concentrarse para follar. Usted perdone. – ironizo el pequeño. Dean le dio un sonoro capón.

- ¡Eso por mal hablado! Además… - salió lo justo para darle una buena embestida que hizo gemir fuerte al pequeño. - … si quieres perfección, deja que el maestro se concentre, pequeño renacuajo. – Dean siguió moviéndose, con embestidas que empezaron lentas y sensuales para luego convertirse en rápidas y salvajes. Sam araño los azulejos del baño, mientras su hermano le seguía acariciando a la vez que se movía en su interior.

Dean gruño el nombre de su hermano cuando se vino dentro de el. A Sam le fallaron las piernas cuando le orgasmo le dejo viendo lucecitas y Dean tuvo que agarrarlo de la cintura para que no se diera un coscorrón contra la pared.

- Tío… ya sé que soy un dios del sexo y que follo de muerte pero… ¿para que casi te desmayes? No creo que ser para tanto, la verdad… - se burlo el mayor, cuando ya estaba terminando de secarse. Sam le gruño desde el espejo, donde se miraba la nueva marca que tenía en el cuello, cortesía de Dean.

- ¿Tu tienes complejo de vampiro o que? Te voy a tener que comprar un bozal. – Dean le beso en el cuello, pasando la lengua por el mordisco. Sam se estremeció.

- ¿Bozal? – pregunto, encaminándose al dormitorio. – No. Yo estaba pensando mas bien en darle utilidad a esas esposas que hay en el maletero… un poco de chocolate tibio… un pañuelito de seda… - Sam parpadeo sorprendido.

- Er… ¿Dean? ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que teníamos que quedarnos?

- Dos semanas. ¿Por? – Sam salió a la salita. Dean no estaba a la vista. El pequeño supuso que estaría en la cocina o en el dormitorio.

- No pensaras pasarte estas dos semanas en este plan, ¿verdad? Digo… tenemos tiempo de sobra para esto… no hace falta que sea todo en estas dos semanas… - dos brazos fuertes le atraparon por la espalda.

- Claro que tenemos tiempo, Sammy… pero… - mordisquito en el hombro. - … es que quiero aprovecharlo…

FIN.


End file.
